Renal cellular metabolic intermediates are monitored non-invasively using optical spectroscopy, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy or selective electrode to determine the metabolic control sites within the intact cell. Specifically, the coupling mechanism between the rate of metabolic energy conversion and active ion transport in the kidney is being investigated.